Magnolia Reinhart
Lady Magnolia Reinhart is one of the ten wealthiest and most powerful individuals in Izril, also the ruler of the Reinhart Family, one of the Five Families. Appearance Magnolia has curly blonde hair, wears bright clothing, and expensive jewelry.Chapter 1.02 R Despite not being particularly tall, she has a big presence.Chapter 2.38 Personality Lady Magnolia is a happy woman almost all of the time. That said, she is actually deliberately happy and good natured, because people like a happy person, therefore are more likely to lower their guards when talking to one.Chapter 1.10 R Magnolia has a preference towards the color pink. At least one of her rooms is pinkChapter 2.37, her dresses tend to be pink,Chapter 1.05 R and even her carriage is frightfully pink. It was said that Bandits and other criminals can't even bear to attack the carriage because of the color. Background Magnolia already knew Teriarch when she was still a girl, thirty or forty years back if Teriarch's memory serves him right. They didn't lose contact when she became older, but she kept the secret of his existence secret.Chapter 2.12 Magnolia Reinhart participated in the First Antinium War after learning of the threat, together with Tyrion Veltras who didn't take the Antinium invasion as seriously as she.S02: The Antinium Wars, Pt. 1 She could assemble an army of 160,000 to deal with the incursion. As one of the foremost scion of her influential family, she had seized the power over her noble house from the other members of her family, in a coup that went unbloody. She then hired both masses of soldiers and every mid- and high-level adventurer available; she was present during the fighting that ended the Antinium Siege on Liscor; and she was acting as a buffer between Human and Drake commanders who frequently disagreed on key issues. However, she then returned back to the north and only participated in the war as a diplomat from then on.S02: The Antinium Wars, Pt. 2 In the Second Antinium War, she participated in the Sacrifice of Roses, then participated in battles against King Velan with 100,000 soldiers, her Battle Golems and the Crown of Flowers.S02: The Antinium Wars, Pt. 3 She continued to provide powerful artifacts in the war against the goblinsS02: The Antinium Wars, Pt. 4 and later linked up with Niers Astoragon who had ventured to Izril to help in the war as wellS02: The Antinium Wars, Pt. 5 Still, for all her participation in wars, Reinhart had never bothered herself with assembling a staff to handle military matters, or learn the basics of these issues herself.Chapter 4.44 M. Instead, she specialized in governing, ruling, economy and infrastructure.Chapter 6.45 E Chronology Powers and Abilities Lady Magnolia's influence is so vast that at her word every garrison of every major city in the north would mobilize to back her if she so ordered.Chapter 3.10 Her Skills as a Lady come with some restrictions. They won't work unless Magnolia is sufficiently ladylike. As a result, she may not, for instance, wear armor, not even on a battlefield, at least not if she wishes to make use of her Skills. That doesn't go for all Ladies, however, as Bethal isn't so limited in that regard.Chapter 4.48 Classes/Levels: * Lady Lv. ? Skills: * of Grace * Charm * Demeanor * Hand * Deflection * Intentions * War Equipment * A monocle that allows her to read Skills and Levels, unless they are concealed.Chapter 2.38 * A short range teleportation ring. * A ring that shoots a thin crimson light, that expands to a beam of burning air, engulfing the target in a column of fire and then explode, leaving nothing but a crater of black, smoking ash. Trivia * Magnolia was 18 when she participated in the 1st Antinium War.Timeline.txt * She loves sweet treats and drinks. * She hates mysteries. * Her age was revealed in Ch 2.37. * Magnolia had learned to play chess when she was sixteen and has been playing regularly with at least one good opponent since then. * At her sixteenth birthday, she received 10 massive suits of plate armor Golems, as a present. * She hates the Reinhart Estate in First Landing.Chapter 3.14 * Lady Magnolia is on a short list of names one has to memorize no matter where one lives in the world, showing how far her influence reaches.Interlude - 3 * Magnolia's mansion is located in close vicinity to Invrisil,Chapter 3.35 to which she always travels to for the winter while spending only a couple of months in Celum.Chapter 2.08 * Mangolia once swore she'd never go back to her family's estate in First Landing again unless she were dragged kicking and screaming.Chapter 4.06 KM * Her mother died at some point in the past. * Magnolia has 4 sisters who seemingly scream like banshees. It is safe to say that Magnolia dislikes them. Furthermore, she seems to have also brothers, though the number is not known.Chapter 4.26 M * Magnolia dislikes Emperors. Every one she had met had a few nasty tricks up their sleeves. More importantly, she is in a disadvantage when having to deal with them, due to their classes being placed higher in the hierachy. (It might be similar to what Reynold experienced when he met Laken, although probably not as extreme.) As a result, she prefers to avoid standing in their near vicinity. She had especially a bad experience with the Emperor of Sands.Chapter 4.44 M Gallery Lady Magnolia by StephanieChen.jpg|StephanieChen Magnolia by StephanieChn.jpg|StephanieChen Magnolia Reinhart by StephanieChn.jpg|StephanieChen Magnolia by DemonicCriminal.jpg|Mangolia's sugar obsession by DemonicCriminal Quotes See Here. Chapter Appearances See Here. References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Nobles Category:Ladies Category:Five Families Category:Reinhart Family Category:Izril